


serendipity

by artemis_west



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Cats, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gangbang, Gift Exchange, Group Sex, Halloween, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pack Orgies, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Green Creek Discord Halloween Exchange, for my lovely friend Ash! Ash wanted mild angst + black cats + tanner/robbie and robbie and the shop boys. Behold this chaos.When Mark, Gordo, and Rico's car breaks down on the way home, Tanner and Robbie are left alone at the garage. The October air outside is cold, but they find ways to keep each other warm. But they're just two parts of a larger whole that make up a home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so. 
> 
> this was pretty much just an excuse to write an orgy. 
> 
> and i am never writing one again. 
> 
> THERE ARE TOO MANY COCKS INVOLVED I LITERALLY WROTE THE WORD COCK 50 TIMES IN 30 PAGES I CHECKED
> 
> THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE BUT ASH I HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH ITS BARELY HALLOWEEN THEMED AND ITS PRETTY MUCH JUST SMUT ON SMUT ON SMUT
> 
> (the tags on this are a damn mess)
> 
> (like this whole fic)

“Hey, baby, I got some bad news.”

  
Robbie’s heart jumped at the words, anxiety coursing through him. He clutched the phone tightly to his ear. “What happened?”

  
“The car broke down. We can’t come pick you up like we planned,” Mark said, which made Robbie’s shoulders slump. He was glad it wasn’t anything serious and relieved no one was hurt, but he was disappointed he wouldn’t get to see Mark and Gordo and Rico. The three of them had been out of town for two days on errands for the shop, traveling to a city outside Green Creek to pick up special parts they needed, and they’d left Robbie with Tanner and Chris. It was ironic that their car would break down on the way home.

  
“Oh,” Robbie said. “How long do you think it’ll be?”

  
“I don’t know. Gordo and Rico are working on it now, but it might take some time. We might be home later tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest if we have to take it into a shop up here. But I think Gordo’s too proud not to fix it himself,” Mark said. Robbie smiled.

  
“Okay,” he said, sighing. “I can wait. I can ask Tanner to drive me home.”

  
“Sounds good. Tell him what’s going on and that I say thank you.”

  
“Sure,” Robbie said, standing from behind Gordo’s desk in the office. He’d been waiting to go home for twenty minutes already when Mark called him; Chris had left earlier, and Tanner had stayed behind to help close up the shop with Robbie. It was just the two of them. “I love you. Be safe, and come home soon.”

  
“We will,” Mark promised. “Love you, baby.”

  
Almost right after he hung up the phone, Robbie got an apologetic text from Gordo. _Sorry, hon. Working on it. I’ll fix it as soon as I can._

  
 _R_ obbie replied, _It’s okay, not your fault. I love you. <3 see you soon._

  
_Love you too. Tell Tanner to be careful driving home._

  
Rico texted him next, which was unexpected but sweet of him. Whatever Rico had going on with Mark and Gordo, it wasn’t going on with Robbie. But that was alright. Robbie liked Rico, and he respected his relationship with Mark and Gordo. They were all a bit tangled in each other, anyway.

  
Mark, Gordo and Robbie had been together for a year already, and one day, Mark and Gordo had asked Robbie if it would be alright if they slept with Rico. Robbie surprised himself when he said yes. He was secure in his relationship with Mark and Gordo, secure about his place with them, and he was never worried. Gordo explained that it was something he thought Rico needed, something all three of them wanted, something that had been building since Gordo and Rico were kids, and Robbie accepted it. Robbie never asked for their reasons - he didn’t really need them. He understood that it was something special between the three of them, something just for them to share.

  
Occasionally, Rico would kiss Robbie on the cheek or the head or the forehead. Sometimes he’d hold his hand, and he’d play around with him all the time, tease him and flirt with him. He was there to give Robbie what he needed if Mark and Gordo weren’t available, for whatever reason. But it never went much further than that, which was just fine. It worked. Mark, Gordo and Robbie were happy together at home, and when Rico came over, Robbie would give them the space to do what they needed. He only joined them when they asked him to. They operated like one of the well-oiled machines at the shop, all parts working together in smooth harmony.

  
 _This sucks, papi,_ Rico’s text said. _I know you miss them. Don’t worry. We’ll be home soon, promise._

  
Robbie felt a little better when he walked into the shop to call for Tanner. The other man was wiping oil from his fingers, just finishing up on last-minute touches to the car he’d been working on, a dark green Jeep with a tan interior and its top missing.

  
“What’s up?” Tanner asked, reading the expression on Robbie’s face.

  
“The guys ran into car trouble and they won’t be home until later,” he explained. “Can you give me a ride?”

  
Tanner grinned and shrugged easily. “Sure I can. I’m almost ready. Let’s close up and then we can go.”

  
“Thanks,” Robbie said, smiling at him. Tanner smiled back. It was a nice smile. Robbie had always thought Tanner was kind of cute.

  
Robbie went back to Gordo’s office and shut down the computer, locking everything important away before he took the keys and went back out into the shop. Tanner was waiting for him by the door, car keys jingling in his hand. He let Robbie out first and shut the lights off, closing and locking the shop door behind him.

  
“What kinda car trouble they get into?” Tanner asked as he and Robbie walked side-by-side to his truck. It was dark out already - they’d stayed late today - and Green Creek was quiet around them. The air was cold, fall blanketing the town.

  
“It broke down,” Robbie explained with a sigh. “Mark said Gordo and Rico are trying to fix it themselves.”

  
Tanner grinned. “Of course they are. He say what time they’d be back?”

  
“Later tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest if they have to take it into a shop.” Robbie tried to keep the whine out of his voice, but he didn’t quite think he succeeded. “I hate this. I haven’t seen them in two days and they were supposed to come pick me up so we could go out together.” Robbie’s face fell as he thought about the date Mark and Gordo had planned for him. They were going to take him out to dinner, somewhere nice for their anniversary. Today wasn’t the actual day - their anniversary was tomorrow, but Gordo and Mark had promised him they had a whole weekend planned for the three of them. And two days without them left Robbie feeling cranky and touch-starved. He missed them. A lot.

  
Tanner put a hand on Robbie’s shoulder, and Robbie was surprised when he felt almost instantly comforted at the way Tanner squeezed it. “They’ll be back soon, kid. Don’t worry.”

  
“I know,” Robbie said. “It just sucks. I know it’s only been two days, but I just . . . I hate sleeping alone.” His voice got quieter on the last few words, and Tanner gave him a look of sympathy.

  
“I hate it, too,” Tanner said, and then cleared his throat awkwardly. He blushed. “I mean, you know. I’m used to it now, ‘cuz I haven’t really had anyone special in my life in a long time. Chris sometimes comes over when I ask, but most of the time I’m sleeping alone, too.”

  
“What happened to that girl you were seeing?” Robbie asked. “What was her name? Lucy?”

  
“Yeah, Luce. She was nice. Great. We’re still friends, but somethin’ was just missing. I don’t know.” Tanner looked contemplative for a minute as he and Robbie both climbed into the truck. There was a little divot in between his eyebrows, and Robbie found himself thinking it was cute, just like his smile. He blushed and looked away before Tanner lifted his head to speak again. “I just saw what you have with Mark and Gordo, what Rico has with them, and . . . I can’t explain it, really. I just felt like what I had with Lucy wasn’t enough, you know?”

  
“Sure,” Robbie said gently. He understood. He’d always felt like he had too much love to give to just one person, and being with both Mark and Gordo felt right. He liked having two people to come home to at the end of the day. He liked having a body on either side of him in bed. He liked knowing that he was wanted and loved and cherished by them both, and that he could love them both equally in return. It felt whole.

  
Tanner sighed as he started up the truck. The engine rumbled, and the seat vibrated underneath Robbie. Tanner flipped the headlights on and backed out of the lot. “But I get what you mean. Sleeping alone just . . . sometimes you need someone there.”

  
An idea popped into Robbie’s head, one that had him biting his lip, wondering if he should say it. He didn’t think Mark or Gordo would mind, really, as long as he was safe. And he thought he would be. He just didn’t want to sleep in an empty bed that was too big for just him again.

  
He cleared his throat and said shyly, “Do you think . . . will you stay with me tonight? Please? Just until they get back.” The moment the words left his mouth, he wondered if he’d crossed a line, and he looked at his hands in his lap anxiously. He shouldn’t have said anything. Tanner was shocked into silence, the truck idling in the empty road in front of the shop.

  
Tanner’s voice was raspy when he said, “You want me to? You don’t think they’ll mind?”

  
Robbie forced himself to lift his head and look at Tanner, and he blushed immediately, his stomach in knots all of a sudden. “No. I think if they knew I was lonely and they couldn’t be there, then they’d want someone they trusted to be there for me instead. And they trust you.”

  
Tanner swallowed, and Robbie watched the way his throat moved. He wondered if this was all out of the blue or if, maybe, it had been building for a while. He was around Tanner every day. Tanner smiled at him every day. Tanner watched him sometimes when he kissed Mark and Gordo, and the look on his face was something almost like longing. They were friendly with each other, more than that. Sometimes when Tanner touched him casually - a hand on the shoulder, or playfully ruffling his hair, or their fingers brushing when Robbie handed him something in the shop - it would feel the way it did with Mark and Gordo. Robbie didn’t know when exactly it had started, but he realized he felt that way with all the shop boys sometimes. He’d been around them long enough that now they all felt like part of him, like he needed them all to feel completely happy. He knew it was the same with Gordo - it had always been that way with Gordo and his three closest friends - and Mark. He could tell by the way Mark acted around the guys whenever he came in to visit the shop and bring them lunch. He treated all of them like . . . mates. None more so than Gordo and Robbie, but Mark treated the rest of them like they were his to protect and take care of.

  
It was a different feeling than how it was with the rest of the pack. It was warmer, more comforting. It was strongest with Mark and Gordo, of course, and maybe the weakest with Chris, though it was still there if Robbie thought hard enough about it. With Rico and Tanner, it was a few steps below what he felt with Mark and Gordo. But it was definitely there. With every single one of them.

  
Maybe it was the fact that they all worked together, and they’d all become their own little family outside of the pack. Maybe it was because the shop was the first place that really felt like home to Robbie since he’d left Maine. He didn’t know. All he knew was that he missed his mates so much it hurt, and he didn’t want to sleep alone again. But he didn’t have to.

  
“Yeah,” Tanner said softly, reaching out to put his hand on Robbie’s knee. Robbie inched a little closer at the contact. “I’ll stay with you, babydoll. Of course I will.” The nickname sent a flash of pleasant heat through Robbie, and his cheeks warmed. Tanner smiled with the side of his mouth and said, “Before they left, Mark and Gordo did pull me and Chris aside and tell us to take care of you if you needed anything. So I guess this counts, right?”

  
Robbie laughed quietly. Of course Mark and Gordo would do that. They were always making sure he was taken care of. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

  
“Wanna come to my place? Or do you want me to take you back home?” Tanner asked, squeezing Robbie’s knee once before he put both hands back on the wheel. Robbie wanted Tanner to keep touching him, but he settled in his seat instead of trying to move closer. They’d get to touch later, if this was going where Robbie hoped it was.

  
“Can you come to mine?” Robbie asked. He’d feel more comfortable in his own bed, and he smiled when Tanner nodded easily.

  
“Sure thing. I just gotta stop at home first for one quick thing.”

  
“Okay.” Robbie settled back into the seat, deciding to move closer to Tanner after all. His stomach fluttered when Tanner put his hand back on his leg, a little higher this time. Tanner’s hand was big and warm on his thigh, and all Robbie could focus on was that heat.

  
Tanner laughed a little nervously as he drove them towards his place, the empty road ahead of them illuminated by the truck’s headlights. There were no other cars out in Green Creek this late at night. “This doesn’t feel weird to you, right?”

  
“No,” Robbie promised him, quickly enough that Tanner grinned. “It’s not weird. I - I just didn’t know - ” He didn’t know how to put his thoughts into words, but Tanner seemed to understand.

  
“Good,” he said. “‘Cause I think . . . I think I’ve been feeling this way for a while.”

  
“Me too,” Robbie said, relieved. “You could’ve said something - Mark and Gordo wouldn’t mind, I know they wouldn’t.”

  
“I guess we’ll see when they get back,” Tanner said quietly. But he didn’t sound worried. Robbie wasn’t, either. He knew this didn’t have to be anything more than what they made it out to be. As long as Robbie came home to Mark and Gordo at the end of every night, they were happy. As long as he was safe and happy and protected, they were content. They’d already made it clear they didn’t mind if Robbie wanted to sleep with Rico, too. Robbie didn’t see why Tanner would be any different.

  
They were quiet the rest of the way to Tanner’s house, and Tanner’s hand stayed on Robbie’s thigh. Robbie moved closer and closer to him across the bench seat in the truck, and by the time they got to the house, he was pressed up against Tanner’s side, absorbing his heat. Tanner was so warm. It felt good in the October air seeping in through the vents.

  
“I just need to grab my phone charger,” Tanner said quietly when they parked in his driveway. “I forgot it at home this morning and my phone’s been dead all afternoon. Do you want to come in with me?”

  
Robbie nodded, heart speeding up as he followed Tanner out of the truck. Tanner took his hand, and Robbie squeezed his fingers.

  
Tanner’s house was small and modest, but Robbie loved it. It was perfect. The furniture was cozy, exactly what Robbie pictured of Tanner’s tastes, and the walls were filled with pictures that turned it into a home. Snapshots of Tanner, Rico, Chris and Gordo growing up, from when they were kids up until now. Mark was in some of the later pictures, and Robbie even saw himself in a few. There were some of the whole pack. Some artsy pictures of the woods around Green Creek.

  
Tanner watched as Robbie walked slowly through the front hall, looking at each photo in turn. When Robbie turned back to him, he smiled and shrugged.

  
“It’s not much,” he said sheepishly. “But it works for me. I like it here. Little lonely, but that’s why I have Moxie.” He clapped his hands, and a dog came scrambling out of nowhere, jumping up onto Tanner’s legs and barking. Tanner grinned and reached down to pet her with both hands, scratching her ears as he cooed at her. “Hey, girl.”

  
Moxie was an Irish setter, with red fur and floppy ears, and she didn’t even growl when Robbie stuck out his hand to let her sniff. Most normal dogs could smell the wolves immediately, and if someone happened to be walking their dog in Green Creek while the Bennetts were out, the dog would bark and go crazy. Either that or they would cower away, if Ox or Joe were near. The Alphas had a different effect.

  
But Moxie warmed up to Robbie immediately. She sniffed him for a few extra minutes and growled once, but then she licked his hand, and Robbie grinned when he pet her head.

  
“She’s cute,” he said. “How did I not know you have a dog?”

  
Tanner shrugged. “Never came up, I guess. But it’s a good sign that she likes you. She’s very protective of me, doesn’t care for most strangers.”

  
“She might be able to smell me on you,” Robbie said, scratching Moxie between the ears. Her tail wagged happily, tongue sticking out. He blushed when he realized what he’d said, and he smiled shyly at Tanner. Tanner grinned back. It made Robbie’s heart beat a little faster, his skin tingling. Tanner really was cute. He had a dimple in his left cheek that Robbie focused on.

  
No, he wasn’t just cute. He was gorgeous. Robbie felt guilty that he was just realizing that now, but Tanner seemed to know what he was thinking, and his soft smile made Robbie feel a little better. He nodded his head down the hall, and Robbie followed him, Moxie trotting along by his side.

  
“I was afraid,” Tanner said quietly when they walked into his bedroom. “It scared me to figure out how I felt about you. Not that I thought Mark or Gordo would get mad, but . . . I don’t know. You had them and they had you and Rico, you all had each other. I thought maybe there wasn’t enough room for me. Or that if there was, it wouldn’t matter because you were all happy enough with each other.”

  
“Gordo loves you,” Robbie said immediately. “You know that. And since he does, Mark does too. Rico would do anything for you. And I . . . .” He blushed, looking at the ground. “I like you a lot. As much as I like Rico, maybe even a little more. But don’t tell him I said that.”

  
Tanner laughed, and the sound of it made Robbie look up again, grinning. Tanner reached out and tugged on both of Robbie’s hands, pulling him closer. He kissed Robbie’s nose.  
“My lips are sealed,” he promised.

  
“There’s more than enough room for you,” Robbie said, his voice a little quieter now that he was so close to Tanner. His heart was in his throat, his skin buzzing. Tanner’s hand came up to cup Robbie’s cheek, thumb brushing just below his eye. He smiled softly.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah.” Robbie nodded, his hands shaking a little. He gripped the sides of Tanner’s denim jacket to stop them.

  
“Good,” Tanner whispered. “That’s good to know.”

  
They stood there like that, staring at each other in the dark of Tanner’s bedroom, and they both felt it building between them, what had been slowly building for a while but hadn’t been given the proper chance to grow. Robbie wanted this so badly. It made his heart feel full to know that Tanner wanted it, wanted him, too.

  
“Will you kiss me?” he whispered, trembling. “Please?”

  
“You don’t even have to ask, babydoll,” Tanner said softly, and then he leaned forward, and their lips were pressing together. Robbie’s arms wrapped around his neck, and Tanner’s hands cupped his face, holding him gently. He kissed Robbie like he was something precious, something treasured, and it made Robbie feel like he was flying. He deepened the kiss, wetting Tanner’s lips with his tongue. Tanner groaned, and his tongue slid into Robbie’s mouth.

  
They kissed slowly, experimentally, testing the waters. It felt real. To both of them. It felt strong and good.

  
When Tanner moved his lips down to Robbie’s neck, Robbie gasped softly, pushing his body closer to Tanner’s. He was getting hard. Tanner was, too. Robbie could feel it. He wanted to do something about it.

  
“Can I please suck you off?” he whispered in Tanner’s ear, clutching him tightly. “Quickly, before we go. And then you can take me home.” Home, where they could do more. Where they could be closer, in Robbie’s bed. He wanted Tanner’s scent on his things, wanted it to mix with Mark and Gordo’s. He wanted to see how Mark would react when he smelled it, too. Wanted to see the look on Gordo’s face when Robbie told him what happened, when he asked if Tanner could be a part of them, too.

  
Tanner moaned, hands gripping Robbie’s hips. “Right now?”

  
“Please,” Robbie practically begged as Tanner kissed his neck. “Please let me.”

  
“Okay,” Tanner said, bringing his lips to Robbie’s again. “Whatever you want, babydoll. I’m all yours.” Robbie shuddered, his spine curling at the nickname. It was different than when Mark and Gordo called him their pet names: baby and love and sweetheart, baby boy or good boy or sometimes puppy when he was in bed with them. Rico called him dulce. This was Tanner’s nickname and Tanner’s alone, and Robbie wanted to hear it as often as he could.

  
He went slowly to his knees on the floor, looking up at Tanner through his lashes as his hands worked over his belt, getting it undone. Tanner’s hand curled through Robbie’s hair, fingers gentle on his head as Robbie undid his button and zipper and pulled Tanner’s half-hard cock out. Robbie licked his lips, holding it in his hand. He didn’t break eye contact with Tanner as he stuck his tongue out to taste the tip, closing his lips around the head and sucking lightly. Tanner’s breath left him, hand tightening on Robbie’s head. Robbie relaxed his throat and went deeper, Tanner’s cock sliding into his mouth, over his tongue.

  
“Fuck,” Tanner groaned. “You’re good at that. Mark and Gordo teach you?”

  
Robbie nodded, a little proud of himself. He hadn’t known how to do hardly anything before Mark and Gordo, but they’d taught him. They’d been patient and gentle with him as he learned from them. He wondered if Tanner could teach him anything new.

  
Robbie bobbed his head slowly up and down, tongue curling over the head of Tanner’s cock. He moaned around it when he tasted pre-cum dripping onto his tongue, and he swallowed it down with ease. He made the little noises Mark and Gordo always liked, soft sounds that drove them crazy. It had the same effect on Tanner as Robbie pulled off his cock wetly, lips sliding off the head. Tanner was breathing heavily, staring down at Robbie with eyes darkened with lust, cheeks flushed. Robbie licked at his head for a minute or two, tiny swipes of his tongue over the slit and the crown. He was painfully hard in his jeans, but all he did was dig the heel of his hand into his crotch to relieve the pressure. He wanted Tanner to take care of him in his own bed.

  
“Do you want me to come in your mouth, or on your face?” Tanner asked, thumb brushing over Robbie’s cheek as Robbie tilted his head back to look up at him. He bit his lip, torn between the choices.

  
“My mouth,” he decided shyly, voice quiet. “Please.” He was always so polite in the bedroom, always saying please, and it was something that never failed to make Mark and Gordo fuck him harder and longer and faster. Tanner liked it, too, if the strained noise he made was any indication.

  
Tanner’s thumb brushed over Robbie’s wet lips, parting them. He nodded as he took his cock in his hand and guided it back into Robbie’s mouth. He started to move now, thrusting slowly, gently, so he wouldn’t hurt Robbie or choke him. Robbie kept looking at him, wide and wet eyes on Tanner’s face. He wrapped his lips around Tanner’s cock and kept his hands folded in his lap, though he wanted to touch himself so badly.

  
He sucked and used his tongue to get Tanner to the edge, opening his mouth wide when Tanner said, “I’m gonna come, babydoll.” He stuck his tongue out, and Tanner rested his cock against it, milking himself with his hand as he spilled into Robbie’s mouth with a low moan. It was warm as it pooled on Robbie’s tongue, some of it dripping down onto his chin, most of it sliding into his throat. Robbie waited until Tanner was done before he swallowed, licking his lips and wiping his chin. Tanner pulled him up from the ground and kissed him so sweetly, sharing his own taste.

  
“Jesus,” he said quietly when he felt Robbie’s hard cock and Robbie whined. “Look at you.”

  
“Take me home,” Robbie said, clutching Tanner’s shoulders. “I want to do this in my own bed. I want you to - ”

  
“I know,” Tanner said, thumb brushing over Robbie’s smooth cheek. “I will, honey. I just want to look at you for a second.”

  
Robbie nodded, trying to calm his racing heart as Tanner watched him, eyes drinking him in like he couldn’t believe this was real, that this was happening. Tanner shook his head, an expression of awe on his face, before he kissed Robbie again, drawing his lower lip between his teeth. Robbie shivered. His hands were on Tanner’s chest, fingers trembling with want.

  
Tanner leaned their foreheads together and took a deep breath. “Okay.” He smiled softly, eyes sparkling. “Let’s get out of here.”

  
Robbie took his hand, and they left Tanner’s room after Tanner grabbed his phone charger and a couple of other things he needed. He made sure Moxie had food and water before they left, and Tanner patted the dog on the head and kissed her before he locked up the house behind him. Moxie curled up by the front door, watching them go.

  
The air had gotten a little colder outside since they’d been in the house, and Robbie shivered as they walked quickly to Tanner’s truck. A thick fog had fallen over Green Creek, appropriate for the October night and the fall season. Robbie had always loved fall, but nights like this left him unsettled. He wasn’t afraid of the dark or the creatures that roamed in the night - he couldn’t be when he was one of those creatures - but he didn’t like the foreboding feeling this type of atmosphere gave him.

  
Tanner squeezed his hand, sensing Robbie’s uneasiness, and said, “At least it’s not a far drive to your place.”

  
“Yeah, that’s good,” Robbie said with a small smile. He and Tanner climbed into the truck, and Robbie didn’t hesitate to slide across the bench seat and press himself as close to Tanner as possible this time. Tanner kissed the side of his head as he turned the headlights on and turned up the heat in the truck’s cab to full power.

  
Robbie hoped Mark and Gordo and Rico were okay, wherever they were. He hoped they had the sense to get a hotel somewhere and not try to drive back in this fog, if they’d managed to get the car running again.

  
He worked himself up enough that he took out his phone to text them, just to make sure they were safe. He knew everything was probably fine - he was just being paranoid, and something about the heavy fog was making him anxious - but it couldn’t hurt to know.

  
“You think they got the car fixed by now?” Tanner asked quietly, hand squeezing Robbie’s knee in comfort.

  
“I don’t know. I just don’t want them driving back in this.”

  
“Yeah, me either.” Tanner shook his head. “I don’t know where it came from, but this fog is ridiculous. I can’t see anything. And the roads are startin’ to ice over, too.”  
Robbie half-glanced up from his phone in the middle of writing his message to the group chat he had with Mark and Gordo, and in that second, something flashed across the road.

  
“Watch out!” Robbie shouted, eyes widening, at the same second that Tanner swerved the truck hard to the right to avoid whatever was in the street. The truck bounced off the road, over the curb, into the woods, and Tanner tried desperately to get control of the car back, but the wheel was jammed. He gave Robbie a panicked look as the car hit something hard and flipped over.

  
It all happened in a minute.

  
The car bounced and glass shattered, and Robbie heard Tanner shout in pain as he was hurt. Robbie tried to reach out for him, and as he did, he lost his grip on his phone and it went flying. Metal screeched and glass blew out around him as the truck toppled over, hitting trees and rocks. Robbie tried to find something to hold onto, but his hands wouldn’t find purchase.

  
Then he hit his head hard, something in his body cracked and broke, and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

*

“Robbie? Robbie, oh God, please, honey, please open your eyes, stay with me.”

  
It was Tanner’s voice, fuzzy and echoing, sounding like it was coming from far away. Robbie groaned, eyes still shut. He hurt everywhere. In the back of his mind, he registered that he shouldn’t hurt - he should heal quickly, he should be able to get up and walk away from this - but his injuries must have been too great. He felt like he’d been attacked by a pack of Omegas, like he’d been ripped apart and put back together. His body screamed at him when he tried to move, and his head pounded when he tried to open his eyes.  
Tanner wasn’t a wolf. If Tanner was hurt, he might not be able to walk away from this. Panicked, Robbie tried to move, but he screamed in pain when he did. It was too much. He was stuck in the cab of the car, glass tinkling around him.

  
“Don’t move, Robbie, stay there, the ambulance is coming, okay? We’re gonna get you out of here, just be okay, please be okay.” Tanner’s voice still sounded muffled, like he was hearing it from underwater. Robbie couldn’t do anything to tell him it was going to be fine. He couldn’t do anything to reassure him.

  
In another panicked flash, he thought of Mark and Gordo, and how he’d lost his phone somewhere in the crash. Oh, God. Where were they? Did they know? He needed to see them, but he didn’t want them to see him like this - they’d go crazy with worry, and Robbie knew they’d never let him out of their sight again. He worried they’d be mad at Tanner for letting this happen, but it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t.

  
“Tanner . . .” He groaned, trying to reach a hand out blindly for him. He felt their fingers brush, and relief washed through him, temporarily easing his pain.

  
“I’m here,” Tanner said, his own relief making him sound choked. “I’m right here, honey, it’s okay. We’re gonna get out of here. Just stay with me.”

  
“Promise,” Robbie managed to say, squeezing Tanner’s fingertips weakly. His head swam again, and a fresh wave of pain coursed through him. Robbie thought he’d feel better if he just went to sleep. He’d still be there with Tanner, but he was tired. He could rest until the ambulance got here.

  
He went still and tried to breathe, eyes still closed. He let the pain drag him down, still hearing Tanner’s panicked voice echoing in his head.

  
*

  
“Robbie? Can you hear me?”

  
The voice was unfamiliar.

  
Robbie opened his eyes, blinking groggy sleep away in confusion. Lights blinded him for a moment, and he squinted while he tried to get his vision to adjust. He was in a sterile white room, in a stiff and scratchy bed, wearing an ugly hospital gown. Sacred Heart in Eugene, probably. Green Creek didn’t have its own hospital, and Eugene was the closest city to the town at an hour and a half away. It was where Mark and Gordo and Rico had gone to pick up parts for the shop. Were they here? Did they know?

  
A nurse was standing over Robbie’s bed, dressed in scrubs, a kind smile on her face.

  
“There you are,” she said when he blinked at her. “Good morning, dear. You feel okay?”

  
His body was sore with the ghosts of injuries, but he thought he’d mostly healed. He didn’t know what kind of injuries he’d had to begin with; he hadn’t been able to take stock with how much pain he was in. One of his arms was in a cast, and so was his right foot and his left leg. He had thick bandages wrapped around him in some places. His neck hurt, like he’d pulled a muscle. His head was what still hurt the most. The casts on him were unnecessary; his bones were already mending themselves.

  
Then he started to panic again, because he was in a hospital outside of Green Creek, being treated by doctors and nurses who weren’t privy to Green Creek’s secrets. Their town knew about werewolves, about what Robbie and the Bennetts were. But no one else outside of town knew. Where was Gordo? He could do something with their memories, maybe. Or Mark could offer money to keep them quiet. He wanted to see them.

  
“Where’s my family?” he asked, his voice raspy.

  
“You’ve got a whole crowd waiting for you outside,” the nurse said, crinkles behind her eyes when she smiled. “They’re very impatient. I told them to wait just a few minutes longer while I check up on you.”

  
“What happened?” Robbie asked, looking at her suspiciously to see what she knew. He didn’t remember the ambulance or getting to the hospital, and he only vaguely remembered doctors working over him. He didn’t know what had happened to Tanner. “Is Tanner okay? The other man that was in the car. Is he hurt?”

  
“He’s fine, dear. He was lucky to walk away with only a few minor scrapes and bumps. We fixed him right up and gave him some painkillers, and he’s waiting outside with the others. He’ll have to take it easy on his leg for a while, though - sprained it something fierce.”

  
Robbie almost sobbed with relief. Tanner wasn’t hurt. He was okay. Robbie wondered if the whole pack was here, if they’d heard what happened and come running.

  
“You, on the other hand, were a little worse for wear when you came in,” the nurse continued to talk as she fluffed up Robbie’s pillows and checked his vitals. Robbie watched her, eyes following her carefully. “You had several broken bones in your arms and legs, a dislocated shoulder and a few deep gashes where the glass cut you. Needed some stitches in a few places, and we reset your shoulder and took care of the rest of the breaks. You have a bit of a concussion, as well.”

  
That explained why his head still hurt. But nothing else felt broken, just sore. Maybe his legs hadn’t fully healed yet, and his arm hurt, but he was fine. He didn’t need to be here. He wanted to see Tanner and Mark and Gordo and Rico, and Chris, if he was here. He wanted to be with his pack.

  
“Can I see them now?” he asked, anxiety making him fidget in the bed. He was hooked up to machines that he didn’t need, and he wanted to get out of here. He wanted to be in his own bed at home, with Tanner. They’d never made it there. He wanted to sleep in the same bed as Mark and Gordo again.

  
“Sure, sweets. Just don’t strain yourself too much. Don’t move when you don’t have to. I think it’s the concussion we have to worry about the most, so you need to get plenty of rest, you hear me?”

  
“Yes,” Robbie said impatiently. Then he felt bad, because the nurse was really nice, and she was just doing her job. “Thank you,” he added, which earned him a smile and a wink. Robbie didn’t know what the wink meant, and he laid there in confusion as the nurse left the room.

  
He didn’t have time to think over it, because not a second later, the room was being flooded with people.

  
Mark was first, and Robbie didn’t know what came over him, but he started crying. Tears leaked from his eyes when he saw Mark’s worried face, and he held out his arms, ignoring the faint pulse of pain.

  
“Oh, sweetheart,” Mark said, shuddering in relief when he put his arms around Robbie, sitting on his bed. “I’m so fucking glad you’re okay. You have no idea how worried I was, that we’d lost you - ” He took a deep, unsteady breath and kissed Robbie’s face all over, lips gentle on his skin. “My baby. I’m never leaving you again, you hear me? We’re never going anywhere without you again.”

  
Robbie laughed through his tears, looking up over his shoulder at Gordo. Gordo looked a mess, dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn’t gotten any sleep. He surged forward when Mark made room for him, pulling Robbie close.

  
“This isn’t how I wanted to spend our anniversary,” he said, which made Robbie laugh again. “Jesus Christ, baby, I was so scared. When Tanner called us, I couldn’t - I stopped breathing. I can’t lose you.”

  
“You won’t,” Robbie promised, voice wavering as he tried to collect himself. “I’m fine, see? I’m mostly healed already.”

  
“Just because we heal faster than others, it doesn’t make us unbreakable,” Mark said, running his hand softly over Robbie’s head. His eyes were still tight, and Robbie knew he and Gordo would be clingy and overprotective of him for a while. That was alright. “We’re still vulnerable. And a crash like that - I don’t know if a human would have survived.”  
“I did,” Tanner pointed out, standing on crutches next to Robbie’s bed. “Don’t forget about me, now.”

  
Robbie’s chest filled with something warm when he saw Tanner, and another wave of tears fell from his eyes. His bottom lip trembled when he tried to speak.

  
“I was worried about you,” he said, voice breaking. “I’m sorry - ”

  
“Don’t you dare apologize. It was my fault. I lost control of the car.” Guilt weighed on Tanner’s shoulders and was heavy in his eyes, and Robbie’s heart broke.

  
Robbie looked to Mark and Gordo, pleading with them with his eyes. “Please don’t be mad at him. I’m safe with him, I promise I am. It was just an accident.”

  
Mark looked confused. “Why would we be mad at him?”

  
Gordo took Robbie’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “We know you’re safe with him. It was just a freak accident. It’s no one’s fault.”

  
Tanner sat down on the other side of Robbie’s bed from Mark and Gordo, leaning his crutches against the wall. His leg was wrapped up, and he moved it gingerly as he leaned forward to cup Robbie’s head. Robbie didn’t hesitate when he kissed him, salty tears on his tongue. He was over-emotional at seeing Mark and Gordo again after two days and on edge after the accident, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and have them all hold him for hours until he felt okay again.

  
“I’m so glad you’re okay, babydoll,” Tanner whispered against his lips, thumb on his cheek.

  
“I’m glad you’re okay, too,” Robbie said, hands clutched in Tanner’s shirt. His fingers trembled. When he pulled away, Mark and Gordo were smiling, because they knew. Robbie’s heart felt a little fuller. Whole.

  
“Where’s Rico?” he asked, noticing the lack of him in the room.

  
“He’s - ”

  
“That whole ‘one guest at a time’ rule is bullshit,” Rico said as he walked into the hospital room with Chris behind him. “How do I petition to change that? That’s stupid. Hospitals gotta know their patients have more than one family member, right? I don’t get why they don’t just let everyone in. One person at a time? What is this, grade school? It’s like we’re waiting in line. I have someone I love in a hospital room, good luck getting me to wait, _pendejo_.”

  
Robbie grinned, and so did Tanner. Gordo sighed, and Mark put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

  
“Baby, it’s so good to see you awake.” Rico shoved his way through to Robbie’s bed and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, running his hand through Robbie’s hair. “You had me scared there for a minute.”

  
“Really?” Robbie asked, eyes bright.

  
“Of course, _dulce_. I felt terrible ‘cuz we couldn’t make it back sooner. When we got the call about the accident, I think I had a heart attack. I almost ended up in the hospital.” Rico grinned and turned to Mark and Gordo. “I had to keep these two from freaking out, though. Good thing I was there.”

  
“Good thing,” Gordo said dryly. Robbie giggled, and Gordo’s eyes softened at the sound. It was so good just to see them again, to be in the same room with them after the days apart.

  
Chris smiled at Robbie, reaching out to pat his knee gently, mindful of the cast on his leg. “Hey, kid. You feeling okay?”

  
“Better,” Robbie said as Chris carefully helped Tanner stand from the bed. Chris gave him his crutches and let Tanner lean against him, arm around his shoulders. “I’ll be good as new in a few hours. I can probably leave right now if we can convince the nurse.” He turned his eyes back to Gordo, a question in them.

  
“I already altered the doctor’s memories,” Gordo said. “And a few of the nurses.”

  
“The rest of the pack is out getting breakfast,” Mark explained. “They were in and out of the hospital all night. They showed up right after we did. I’ll tell them we can meet them.”

  
“You’re sure you’re okay to walk?” Tanner asked with concern, eyeing Robbie’s casts. Robbie smiled and nodded.

  
“I’ll be okay. I don’t even need these things. I’ll just have a limp until the bones set completely, but it barely even hurts now. The nurse said I just have to worry about my concussion.”

  
“We’ll take care of you,” Gordo promised, brushing his thumb over Robbie’s wrist. “We’ll take you home and you can rest there.”

  
“Can we still do our anniversary plans today?” Robbie asked hopefully. He thought he’d earned it, and he didn’t want to spend their anniversary confined to his room.

  
Mark gave him a gentle smile and put his hand on the back of Robbie’s head. “If it’s not too much for you, of course we can, sweetheart.”

  
Robbie smiled, hit with another wave of relief and gratitude to have them all here with him. He looked at Tanner, keeping his eyes on him the longest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gordo and Mark look at each other and smile softly. Tanner still leaned against Chris, but he looked back at Robbie, eyes warm with affection. Robbie could still see some lingering guilt and worry on his face, and he knew it would take a while before anyone in the room completely recovered from the effects of the accident. Mark and Gordo were handling it well on the surface, but at home, Robbie knew they’d keep him close. He could see it in their eyes.

  
Robbie was about to tell Tanner that he was sorry about the truck being destroyed when there was a sound that did not belong in a hospital room.

  
And then, inexplicably, Rico said, “Oh, yeah,” and pulled . . . a tiny black cat out of his sweatshirt.

  
Robbie blinked, struck speechless. Gordo groaned and said, “Why did you bring it inside?”

  
Mark asked, “ _How_ did you get it inside?”

  
Tanner looked at Robbie and said, “You’re not gonna believe this, but this little guy is the reason we crashed.”

  
He was right. Robbie didn’t believe it. “That’s what ran across the road and made the car crash that badly?” He remembered a flash of something in the heavy fog, but he’d forgotten about it until now, too wrapped up in being near Mark and Gordo again. He thought it would’ve been a deer, at least. But a cat? A small black cat, barely more than a kitten, had made them swerve so far off the road that the truck had flipped over and crashed into the trees.

  
“Apparently,” Rico said. “And it followed you guys, too. Tanner said it was sniffing around the truck’s wreckage when the ambulance got there, and then it hopped into the back of the ambulance with you.”

  
“What?” Robbie shook his head, staring at the little creature, who jumped up Rico’s arm and draped itself around his neck like a scarf.

  
“I lost track of it when we got to the hospital,” Tanner said. “I was focused on you and making sure you were still breathing. I thought the paramedics would shoo it away, but Rico said it was waiting outside the hospital when he and Mark and Gordo got here.”

  
“It tried to follow us in,” Gordo explained, staring at the cat as if it personally offended him. “We left it outside, but when the rest of the pack got here and Rico went downstairs to see them, he said it was still there, waiting by the door.”

  
“I couldn’t just leave him there,” Rico said, reaching up to scratch in between the cat’s ears. “He’s a cute little fucker. Look at his little face.”

  
The cat blinked at them and then meowed, and Robbie was immediately in love.

  
“Can we keep him?” he asked, eyes big and pleading on Mark and Gordo.

  
“No,” Gordo said immediately. “I will not be a witch with a black cat.”

  
At the same time, Mark said, “Sure, if you want.”

  
Tanner laughed. “I know he’s the reason we crashed, but he sure is cute. I can’t be mad at him when he’s got those eyes.”

  
“Pleeaaase let me keep him,” Robbie begged Gordo, who was glaring at the cat. “You won’t even have to take care of him. I’ll do it.”

  
Mark leaned down and whispered something in Gordo’s ear, and Gordo sighed a very exaggerated sigh. “Fine,” he said, face softening just a little bit when Robbie beamed. “Happy anniversary. You get a cat.”

  
“And happy Halloween!” Rico said, taking the cat from around his neck and cuddling it in his arms. “A black cat. Man, I don’t believe in all that superstitious shit, but this is just funny.”

  
“Hilarious,” Gordo grumbled. Mark bent down and kissed him, which appeased him just a little bit.

  
“Thank you,” Robbie said, fluttering his lashes at Gordo. He earned himself a kiss that left him aching for more, and when Gordo pulled away, his eyes were glinting as he smirked.  
“You know I’d give you anything you asked for, baby,” he said quietly, making Robbie blush. “Even if it’s a stupid cat.”

  
“He needs a name,” Tanner said as Rico passed the cat around. He seemed to like everyone, curiously sniffing and exploring as it climbed over Chris’s shoulders and then hopped into Tanner’s arms. Tanner cuddled him for a bit before the cat jumped onto Robbie’s bed and nuzzled up against him, tail curling happily. Robbie could hear it purring. He didn’t think cats would like werewolves, but this one seemed to have no problem with the two in the room. Robbie scratched in between the cat’s ears with his uninjured arm, smiling at it. He really couldn’t be that upset about the crash when this little guy had probably just been frightened.

  
“What about Salem?” Robbie asked, which made Gordo roll his eyes. Mark smiled and leaned forward to kiss the top of his head.

  
“I think it’s perfect.”

  
“It fits,” Tanner agreed with a grin.

  
“Like Sabrina The Teenage Witch! Which I definitely did not ever watch,” Rico said. Chris laughed.

  
“Hey, that show was awesome.”

  
“I know, right? We should binge it while Tanner’s leg heals.”

  
“It’s just a sprain, guys,” Tanner groaned, as if he wasn’t standing on crutches.

  
“And yet the doctor told you to stay off it for at least a week,” Rico pointed out, which made Tanner frown.

  
“I’ll keep you company while it heals,” Robbie offered only a little shyly. He blushed as the words left his mouth, and Tanner’s frown turned into a soft smile.

  
“That sounds great, babydoll.”

  
“I’m so glad this is a thing now, by the way,” Rico said, gesturing between Tanner and Robbie. “We’ve all been waiting for it to happen for months.”

  
“Really?” Robbie stuttered, surprised and a little embarrassed. Tanner’s eyes widened. When he looked at Mark and Gordo, they shrugged.

  
“We knew there was something there,” Mark said. “But we didn’t want to push either of you.”

  
“We’re happy, though,” Gordo said, squeezing Robbie’s hand. “It’s good.”

  
Chris sighed heavily, shoulders slumped. “And this means I’m the only one of us who’s still single.”

  
“We can still hook up,” Tanner said, which made Chris blush. “No one would mind.”

  
“Oh, shit. I just realized that the rumors going around that we all have orgies together are halfway true now,” Rico said, putting a hand to his head. Robbie laughed to cover the deep blush on his cheeks when his brain supplied him with an image of being involved in an orgy with the men in the room.

  
Salem meowed, stepping over Robbie’s bed to get to Gordo. Gordo leaned back away from the cat with a grimace, but it just stared at him with its wide yellow eyes. Mark reached down to scratch the cat under its chin.

  
“Aww,” he said. “I give it two days before you warm up to him.”

  
“You’re gonna lose that bet,” Gordo grumbled.

  
The doctor walked into the room then, clipboard in his hands, and he stopped and blinked at the crowd of men surrounding Robbie’s bed. The cat burrowed under the blankets before it was noticed, but the doctor was too busy staring at Mark and Gordo and the shop boys, a confused smile on his face. The men all stared back at him defiantly, as if daring him to spout the one guest at a time rule or ask any of them to leave Robbie’s side. Even though the longer Robbie lay there, the better he felt.  
He just couldn’t wait to get out of here, and to go home with the men he loved.

*

“Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait until your leg is fully healed,” Robbie said, though he trembled with want as Tanner moved over him on the bed.

  
“I don’t want to wait anymore,” Tanner whispered, lips brushing over Robbie’s, hand in his hair. “Let me be with you, babydoll. Please. You’re all I’ve been able to think about for the past few days.”

  
“I can’t stop thinking about you, either,” Robbie admitted. Since he’d left the hospital, Mark and Gordo had barely let him do any work around the shop, even though Robbie was completely healed. They made Tanner stay away, too, and then Robbie started to think it was intentional. They’d started something on the night of the accident that they hadn’t been able to finish, and Mark and Gordo wanted them to finish it.

  
Of course, it was after Robbie had the reunion he wanted with his mates - the night of their anniversary, after he got home from the hospital, Mark and Gordo had taken turns fucking Robbie slowly until he was crying their names. They’d kissed his tears away, holding him close. Robbie curled up between them and let them kiss him tenderly to sleep.  
Robbie thought they’d have a more involved talk about Tanner and this new development, but whenever he tried to bring it up, Mark and Gordo just asked, “Are you happy?” And when Robbie didn’t hesitate to say yes, they left it at that. They knew Tanner would take care of Robbie as much as they did. He’d be safe with Tanner, protected and loved. And that had always been the only thing that mattered to them.

  
It didn’t change anything between the three of them, because nothing ever could. So they encouraged Robbie and Tanner to be alone together.

  
Since Tanner wasn’t allowed to do any serious work in the shop, he was stuck at his place with Moxie. Robbie had come over a few hours earlier to hang out with him. They cuddled on the couch for a while before Tanner turned Robbie’s face to his and kissed him without preamble. Robbie was nervous, because he could feel the tension building between them and he knew what was going to happen, but he wanted it. Badly. He melted into Tanner’s kiss and let Tanner lead him to the bedroom.

  
They were on the bed now, dry humping as Robbie wrapped his arms around Tanner’s neck and gasped. Tanner wasn’t using his crutches anymore, but Robbie still worried about his leg. He didn’t want to do anything that would re-injure it.

  
“I’m fine, honey,” Tanner promised him, reading the look on Robbie’s face as he sucked on his neck. “Don’t worry about me. I just need to know you want this.”

  
“I do,” Robbie said, voice high. “Tanner, I do.”

  
“Good,” Tanner whispered, brushing Robbie’s lips with his thumb. “I do, too.”

  
He reached down to unbutton Robbie’s pants with his hand, stroking him once over the fabric of his underwear before he gently pushed Robbie’s jeans down. Robbie lifted his hips to make it easier, kicking them off his legs. He was hard already just from making out with Tanner, and when Tanner squeezed his cock, he whimpered.

  
“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Tanner whispered as his hand moved gently up and down. “I promise, babydoll, I’m gonna take care of you.”

  
Robbie knew he would, and it only made him want Tanner more. He took his shirt off and tossed it aside, shivering when Tanner ducked his head to kiss Robbie’s nipples. He sucked on them one at a time, giving them each equal attention. Tanner’s tongue on Robbie’s skin was warm and wet and soft enough to make goosebumps rise on every part of his body. The way Tanner worshipped his nipples with his mouth made his toes curl, and Robbie felt himself start to leak. His chest had always been one of the most sensitive parts of his body. He didn’t know if Mark or Gordo had told that secret to Tanner, but it didn’t matter. Robbie was lost in pleasure, eyes closed as he moaned.

  
“Do you like this?” Tanner asked, brushing his thumb over Robbie’s wet nipple. “Does this feel good?”

  
“Yes,” Robbie keened, arching into the touch. Tanner smiled and placed a kiss on Robbie’s sternum. He made a path with his lips, charting kisses on points of Robbie’s body: down his chest, over his belly, his hips. Tanner folded back the waistband of Robbie’s briefs and very gently kissed the base of his cock, lips ghosting over each inch of skin he exposed as he pulled the fabric down. Robbie was shaking, hands making fists in the sheets on the bed. This was torturous. It was amazing.

  
Just as Robbie was about to open his mouth to beg Tanner to suck his cock, Tanner winked at him and closed his mouth around Robbie’s leaking head.

  
He closed his eyes as he took Robbie down, going slow, using his tongue. Robbie nearly came in his mouth right away. He held himself back, biting his lip as he canted his hips up, thrusting into Tanner’s mouth. Tanner pulled off, lips sucking around the head of Robbie’s cock before he kissed the tip. He dragged his tongue along the slit, using his hand to stroke the length. God, he was good at this. Robbie wasn’t going to last long.

  
“Tanner,” he moaned, reaching his hand out to hold onto something, any part of him he could reach. Tanner lifted his own hand and twined his fingers through Robbie’s, holding tight as he went down on his cock again.

  
“I’ve got you, babydoll,” he said softly when he pulled his mouth off, just as Robbie was about to come. “Don’t worry.”

  
Tanner sat up, pulling his shirt off over his head. Robbie’s mouth watered at the expanse of muscles and golden brown skin. He wanted to kiss every inch of Tanner’s body. Tanner grinned at him when he noticed Robbie staring, and Robbie blushed. He watched as Tanner took his jeans off next, moving his leg carefully so he wouldn’t overextend it. He was wearing tight briefs that showed off the bulge of his cock, and Robbie licked his lips, staring at it without shame. His breathing hitched as he thought about Tanner inside him. He wondered how he’d feel compared to Mark and Gordo.

  
He remembered sucking Tanner’s cock in this same room the night of the accident, and his own cock twitched. It had felt so good in his mouth.

  
“I’m gonna prep you,” Tanner said softly, reaching for his nightstand. “Is that okay?”

  
“More than okay,” Robbie breathed as Tanner pulled open the drawer on the nightstand to grab the lube. Tanner smiled and poured lube on his fingers, pulling Robbie’s underwear all the way off with his clean hand. Robbie hiked his knees up and planted his feet on the bed, legs spread wide. Tanner’s pupils blew out, and he kissed the side of Robbie’s knee as he brought his slick fingers down to his hole. He rubbed gently around Robbie’s rim, holding Robbie’s cock with his other hand.

  
“You’re so damn pretty,” Tanner whispered, pressing against Robbie’s hole gently with the pads of his fingers. Robbie smiled shyly and blushed.

  
“Yeah?” He pushed back against Tanner’s fingers, wanting them inside him.

  
“Yeah,” Tanner repeated with a soft smile. “You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Especially like this, all laid out and ready for me. You’re doing so good, babydoll.”

  
Robbie whined at the praise, the sound turning into a moan when Tanner finally pushed one of his fingers into him slowly. Robbie adjusted to it easily; Gordo had fucked him that morning before he left for work, which would make it easier. He didn’t need much prep, but he wanted the feeling of Tanner’s fingers in him. He wanted everything from Tanner.  
The prepping went slow, Tanner fucking him with one finger for a few minutes before he added a second, and then a third. He kept his eyes on Robbie’s face, watched as it changed as Robbie moaned and bit his lip, head thrown back as he rode Tanner’s fingers. Tanner bent to kiss Robbie’s thighs, sucking hickeys into his skin while he fingered him. He kept his other hand firmly on Robbie’s cock, stroking it every few minutes. Robbie needed to come soon or he was going to burst.

  
“Tanner, please,” he begged when Tanner finally took his fingers out of his ass, reaching for the lube again to slather his cock in it. “Please fuck me.”

  
“I will, honey. Just be patient.”

  
Patience was not a virtue Robbie often had in bed. Mark and Gordo could’ve told Tanner that.

  
But it worked a lot better when Robbie was rewarded for his good behavior.

  
He kept his hands to himself as Tanner lubed up his cock, though his own cock was leaking onto his stomach and so hard it hurt. Robbie put his hands under his thighs and pulled his legs back so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch himself, and Tanner smiled and turned to kiss his ankle when Robbie’s feet were in the air.

  
“Good boy, baby.” Robbie squirmed at the words, his cock leaking again. Tanner moved forward, positioning the head of his cock against Robbie’s slick hole. “You ready?”

  
“Yes,” Robbie said, whining when Tanner rubbed his cock against his hole but didn’t push it in. After a minute of teasing, Tanner leaned over him, bringing their faces close together as he pushed his cock into Robbie slowly. He kissed him, one hand cupping his face.

  
“I want you to know something,” Tanner said quietly as he began to move, thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

  
“What is it?” Robbie usually couldn’t think straight when he had a thick cock in him, but he tried to focus as Tanner kissed him again.

  
“I know we’ve only been doin’ this for a week,” Tanner whispered, kissing the side of Robbie’s mouth, reaching down between them to take Robbie’s cock in hand again. “But I think I was falling for you way before that.”

  
Tears pricked the corners of Robbie’s eyes, his heart swelling. He wrapped his arms around Tanner’s neck, thrusting into his hand. “I was falling for you, too.”

  
He shivered as Tanner kissed his neck, wrapping one arm underneath him to hold him close. His other hand milked Robbie’s cock, rubbing his thumb around the wet head.

  
“I’m gonna come,” Robbie moaned.

  
“Hold it for me, babydoll.”

  
“I can’t,” Robbie shook his head, crying as Tanner thrust deeper and hit his prostate, cock thick and heavy and full inside him.

  
“You can, honey.” Tanner kissed his lips gently, smiling at him with warm eyes. Robbie had gotten that look from Mark and Gordo and sometimes Rico plenty of times, but getting it from Tanner was something else. His toes curled where his feet were raised in the air. “I know you can. You’re so good for me, baby. Just hold it for a little bit longer.”

  
“Please,” Robbie begged, mewling as he mouthed at Tanner’s neck. “Please, please let me come.”

  
“Just another minute, babydoll. You’re being such a good boy for me, don’t stop now.”

  
Robbie squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as Tanner dug his thumb into the slit of his cock. Tanner thrust inside him a few more times before he stopped and groaned as his cock began to throb, pulsing and spurting warm jets of come in Robbie’s ass. Tanner finally kissed Robbie again and said, “Come for me, sweet boy.”

  
Robbie let go, clutching Tanner and whimpering as he came messily between them, painting their chests and stomachs with his come. Tanner soothed him and held him through it, whispering praise in his ear just the way Robbie liked.

  
“There you go, babydoll, just like that. Are you a good boy for Mark and Gordo like this, too? They told me you were. You’re always such a sweet thing. You’re so pretty when you come, baby. I could watch you for hours. My sweet boy.”

  
Mark and Gordo definitely gave him a heads-up that Robbie liked dirty talk and praise like this, but he couldn’t complain now when he couldn’t stop coming. Robbie moaned Tanner’s name and wrapped his legs around him, keeping them connected so Tanner wouldn’t pull out. Tanner got the hint and fucked his come back into Robbie as he whispered to him.

  
“You feel so good,” Tanner said as he bit Robbie’s ear gently. “Do I feel good inside you?”

  
“Yes,” Robbie cried, shuddering as Tanner finally milked the last drops of come from his cock and let go. He felt so full, aching in the best way, and he didn’t want to detach himself from Tanner anytime soon.

  
Tanner kept them connected as he shifted so they were both laying in bed, spooning. Tanner kissed his way up Robbie’s neck to his ear and back down again, arms around his chest. They were both messy and needed a shower, but that could wait. Robbie wanted to savor this.

  
“That was amazing,” he said, body still tingling from his orgasm. Tanner ran his hand through Robbie’s hair and kissed his jaw, nuzzling him affectionately.

  
“It was better than that,” he said. “I’ve never . . . it’s never been that intense before for me. With anyone. I’ve never wanted to take care of anyone the way I want to take care of you.”

  
“I want you to,” Robbie whispered, burrowing against his warm chest. “All the time.”

  
Tanner took in a shaky breath and pressed his lips to Robbie’s shoulder. “Good,” he said. Robbie could feel his smile against his skin. “I’m glad.”

  
They settled against each other, and that was how they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

  
For once, Robbie didn’t mind not sleeping in his own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t remember how it started, but he knew how it was going to end.

  
Mark and Gordo had invited all the guys over for dinner. Tanner, Chris, and Rico had shown up at seven, coming in from the early November cold with red noses and windblown hair. Tanner had kissed Robbie as soon as he walked in the door, long and slow, before Rico complained that he was hogging him and swept in to get his own kiss. Hugs and kisses were traded between them all before Gordo shepherded the group into the living room, where he had a football game on to watch and beers already open on the table. Dinner was in the oven, filling the house with the smell of warm spice. The guys spread out around the living room, Robbie on the couch with Mark, Gordo and Tanner. He was in between Mark and Tanner, feet curled beneath him and his head on Tanner’s shoulder. Tanner was running his fingers through Robbie’s hair.

  
Salem slunk into the living room, jumping up onto the couch to curl up in Robbie’s lap. Mark reached over to pet him, and Salem purred, kneading Robbie’s leg. Gordo had lost his bet with Mark, because he’d fallen in love with the cat just a few days after they brought him home. Salem liked to sit on Gordo’s shoulders or rub against his legs, and sometimes Gordo even brought the cat to work with him, where he would sit on the desk in the office or prowl around the shop, meowing every now and then to let everyone know where he was.

  
They’d gotten him a little orange collar, with a gold name tag that had his name etched into the front and Robbie’s phone number on the back, in case Salem ever wandered away and got lost. But Robbie wasn’t too worried about that happening; as much as he seemed to like his new home and his place with Mark, Gordo, and Robbie, they’d learned Salem was equally an outdoors cat. They’d installed a small cat door in the back door through the kitchen so Salem could come and go as he pleased. Gordo liked it, because it meant they didn’t need to put a litter box in the house.

  
(He swore that was the only reason he let Robbie keep the cat around, but Mark and Robbie both knew that was a lie. At night, Salem slept at the foot of their bed).  
“Is it cool if I crash here tonight?” Rico asked when there was a commercial break from the game. Robbie didn’t watch football, and neither did Mark, but they both sat with their men and smiled when they got over-enthusiastic about the plays.

  
“Yeah, me too,” Tanner said, tightening his arm around Robbie. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

  
“Of course not,” Mark said. “You’re all welcome here any time. And we thought you’d be drinking, anyway. We’ve got the guest room made up already.”

  
“Chris?” Gordo asked. “What about you?”

  
Chris shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. “Maybe. We’ll see.” He glanced away, a slight flush on his cheeks, and Robbie could smell the nerves coming off him. He didn’t blame Chris. Chris only occasionally hooked up with Tanner and hadn’t slept with anyone else in the room, but Mark and Gordo had been dropping subtle hints that they wanted him to for weeks. He was uncertain and hesitant about it, but Robbie had a feeling that by night’s end, he’d give in.

  
“We’ve got plenty of room,” Mark said as he stood up to go check on the food. He bent down and kissed Robbie’s head and Gordo’s before he left, Gordo staring at his ass as he went. Robbie stretched his legs out on the couch to rest them in Gordo’s lap, and Gordo smiled, his hand coming to rest on Robbie’s ankle.

  
“Dinner’s almost ready,” Mark called from the kitchen. “Wanna eat it in there or in here?”

  
“Kitchen,” Rico said, standing from his seat and stretching. “The game’s getting boring, anyway. No one’s scoring.”

  
The guys complained about the opposing football teams as Robbie followed them into the kitchen, and he listened with mild amusement. He’d never understand sports, and he was surprised that Gordo was a sports fan himself, but he liked listening to them all talk about it. It was cute.

  
“That smells really good, babe,” Robbie said, plastering himself against Mark where he stood at the stove. Mark smiled and kissed his temple.

  
“Thank you. Special recipe I found on the internet.” He winked, and Robbie laughed. He moved to the cabinets to take out plates to start setting the table, but Gordo beat him to it.

  
“You sit,” Gordo said, squeezing Robbie’s ass quickly before he patted it and pushed him towards the table. Robbie rolled his eyes.

  
“You never let me help.”

  
“Bullshit. You do the laundry all the time.”

  
“Yeah, because that’s the only thing you ever let me do.” Robbie grinned when Gordo rolled his eyes, but he went to sit at the table. They’d put extra chairs around it to make room for everyone, and Robbie sat next to Tanner, their thighs pressed together under the table.

  
Gordo set the table, and Mark doled out the food, heaping spoonfuls of sweet potatoes, a warm seasoned chicken, and steamed vegetables to go with it. There were bread rolls passed around and a plate of butter for spreading. Robbie took more than his share of the bread, but no one minded.

  
Robbie always loved quiet nights in eating dinner with Mark and Gordo, but having all the guys here was different. He felt like part of a family, loved and safe. He got that with the pack all the time, but the shop boys were their own little family outside of the Bennetts, one Robbie hoped he would always have.

  
Something began to build when the meal started, and by the time their plates were empty, the room was practically vibrating with tension and the unspoken thing they all could feel. Robbie didn’t know how exactly it started, but at one point he began to pay attention to Tanner’s hand warm on his thigh; he felt Gordo’s foot press against his under the table, felt Mark rub his foot up Robbie’s leg where he was sitting across from him; caught the glances and grins Rico was giving him, the looks in each of their eyes. The heat rose in the room, or maybe that was just Robbie.

  
When the last bite of food was eaten, the last sips swallowed from drinks, Robbie stood up to help clear the plates before Gordo could tell him no. The guys moved around him, a man on every side. They brushed Robbie with their hands and bumped him gently with their hips - whether it was all accidental or on purpose, Robbie couldn’t tell the difference anymore - and it should have made Robbie feel closed in, like prey in a pack of predators, but it didn’t. It just made his heart beat faster, blood rushing through his veins.

  
“Chris? Did you decide if you’re staying?” Mark asked as they cleaned dishes in the sink. Chris nodded, cheeks a little flushed with the three beers he’d had.

  
“Yeah. I think I am.”

  
“Good,” Mark said with a smile. Gordo smiled too.

  
“We got dessert?” Rico asked, rummaging in the fridge like he lived here. “Oooh, I see pie. And whipped cream.”

  
“Not yet.” Gordo prodded him away from the fridge, ignoring Rico’s frown. “In an hour or so.”

  
“Fine, but I get the first slice of pie.”

  
“Sure you do.”

  
They jostled each other on their way out of the kitchen, Robbie caught in the middle of the men. Mark was there beside him, kissing the side of his head, and Tanner was at his back, his hand on Robbie’s waist. He thought they would go back into the living room, but then Mark looked at his watch.

  
“It’s getting late,” he said. “I think I’ll turn in soon.”

  
“It’s barely nine-thirty,” Rico scoffed. “You old man.”

  
“I’m actually pretty tired too,” Tanner chimed in, yawning. Butterflies took flight in Robbie’s stomach as Tanner’s hand brushed his skin and Mark took his hand, as Gordo looked back at them with a suggestion buried in his eyes.

  
“What about you, baby?” he asked. “Wanna get ready for bed?”

  
Robbie bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” When Gordo held out his hand, he took it, following him and Mark to their bedroom. Mark turned back to the shop boys, smiling.  
“You guys can borrow sweats and t-shirts to sleep in if you want,” he said. “Wanna come with us?”

  
Tanner followed immediately, his hand on Robbie’s back again. Rico was next, and Chris behind him, looking a little nervous. But he followed anyway, the last to file into the bedroom Mark, Gordo and Robbie all shared. The bed was huge, more than big enough for the three of them - Mark had ordered a giant bed against Gordo’s protests, but Gordo had stopped complaining about how much it cost after he saw how much Robbie loved it. It took up most of the space in the room, a dresser full of clothes, a comfortable chaise lounge in the corner, a nightstand next to the bed, and a small desk with a lamp and a chair near the window the only other furniture in the room. There was a closet and an en-suite bathroom off to the side, and a flatscreen TV was mounted on the wall above the dresser. A three-sectioned full-length mirror was attached to the wall next to the closet. The room was painted in muted colors, the bed was dressed in earthy tones, and the walls had scenic shots of nature hanging on them interspersed with photos of the pack. It was comfortable. It was home, and Robbie would never feel as good anywhere else.

  
Inviting the shop boys into it, his most personal of spaces, just felt right. He wanted their scents all over it, mixed in with his and Mark and Gordo’s.

  
But now Robbie felt a little awkward. He didn’t know how to go about this. How did one start an orgy? (Because he knew that’s what they were about to do, and he knew they all felt it, but none of them was saying it). What were the rules? Who made the first move? He didn’t know. When it was just him and Mark and Gordo, it was simple. When he was alone with any of the men, it was easy. But this would be . . . more. There was more to the equation now.

  
He didn’t have to think on it for long.

  
Rico, being Rico, broke the tension.

  
“So, who’s fucking who in this situation?”

  
Robbie’s eyes widened, cheeks heating, before he burst out laughing, covering his mouth with his hand. Tanner grinned, Mark cracked a smile, and Gordo sighed and rolled his eyes. Chris chuckled, some of his nerves melting away. Rico just grinned shamelessly as he pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his jeans, stripping down to his boxers. He invited himself to the bed and made himself comfortable, stretching out with his arms behind his head. Like he belonged there.

  
“Now, I’d like to have a dick in my ass at least once tonight. But if I may also make a suggestion.” He quirked one eyebrow, commanding attention. Robbie smiled. He loved Rico. He took his pajamas out of the dresser - though he probably wouldn’t need them anytime soon - as Tanner sidled closer to him, taking the sweatpants Mark offered him with a smile.

  
“I don’t know if I want to hear it,” Gordo said as he tugged his shirt off over his head and went into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

  
“Oh, trust me, you do,” Rico said. He turned his eyes to Robbie. “Dulce. Ever wondered what it’s like to be gangbanged?”

  
Robbie started to tremble at the word, arousal flooding him quicker than he was prepared for it.

  
Yes, he had wondered. More and more often since he left the hospital after the accident.

  
“Sweet Jesus,” Tanner whispered, eyes wide at the thought.

  
“I - ” Robbie tried to say, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again, bolstered by Mark’s hand rubbing slow, calming circles on his back, by Tanner’s fingers in his own, Gordo’s magic permeating the air when he came out of the bathroom, tattoos already glowing. “I want to try it.”

  
“Yeah?” Mark whispered. “Only if you want to, sweetheart. We won’t pressure you into anything.”

  
Robbie’s cheeks heated, but he nodded. “I want to.” His voice was surer now, stronger. Gordo was looking at him like he wanted to wreck him. Rico was licking his lips, eyes full of heat. Mark was kissing the side of his face gently, and Tanner was crowding him close. Chris stood off to the side, watching with interest. Tanner turned to his best friend and smiled.

  
“You can watch,” he offered quietly. “If you’re not sure.”

  
After a minute, Chris nodded. His breathing was heavier, and he swallowed, skin flushed. “Okay.”

  
Robbie slowly took his shirt off, biting his lip and looking at the ground when the picture of what was about to happen formed in his head. He shivered thinking of how full he’d feel at the end of the night, how much he’d ache in the best way. He was good at taking two cocks in a night now, sometimes three - Mark, Gordo, occasionally Rico when he slept over - and he loved getting fucked by Mark and Gordo at the same time, but this would be four men in the same night, four men in the space of hours. Maybe five, if Chris decided to join in. Robbie had stamina - as Carter Bennett loved to point out, all werewolves had stamina abound - but he’d never done anything like this before.

  
Mark put his fingers under Robbie’s chin, lifting his face up. He kissed him sweetly, softly, and then Gordo was there to kiss him too, thumb caressing Robbie’s cheek. Tanner dipped his head and kissed Robbie’s neck, a shot of warmth running through him.

  
“Don’t be shy, babydoll,” he said softly.

  
“You know we’ll take care of you,” Gordo promised.

  
“And if you want to stop at any point, you tell us,” Mark said, gripping his chin lightly. “We’ll be right there.”

  
“We’ve got you, babe,” Rico said with a small smile. “You know we do.” He winked, and Robbie smiled. He nodded.

  
“Okay,” he said.

  
Mark lead him to the bed. Robbie let himself be pulled, let Mark push him gently down onto the mattress, cradling his head. Gordo took Robbie’s pants and underwear off slowly, leaving him bare and wanting. Robbie watched, eyes wide as the men around him started to strip, abandoning their clothing piece by piece. He didn’t know who to look at first, where to linger. They were all beautiful. All his.

  
Chris moved to the chaise lounge to sit and watch, pupils blown out.

  
Gordo took out the lube from their nightstand drawer, and he looked at Robbie, a question in his eyes. “We’ll prep you first. Do you want to use any toys?”

  
“Get him his plug,” Mark said before Robbie could answer. “And the red dildo.”

  
“Yes,” Robbie whined, back arching against the bed. Mark smiled knowingly and trailed his fingers down Robbie’s chest. Tanner and Rico were on the bed on either side of him, Tanner mouthing at his skin, hands running down Robbie’s body. Rico was running his fingers through Robbie’s hair. He took his boxers off, took Robbie’s hand and put it on his hardening cock, whispering in his ear.

  
“Jerk me off slowly, dulce. And Tanner will give your mouth something to do while Mark and Gordo prep you.”

  
Tanner sat up on the bed so Robbie’s head was level with his lap. Robbie tilted his head back to look up at him, and Tanner brushed his thumb over Robbie’s plush lips, parting them. His breath hitched.

  
“So pretty,” he said. His cock was hard already - all of them were, from the anticipation at dinner and the lead-up to this moment - and he nudged the head of it against Robbie’s lips, smiling when Robbie opened for him instantly. “That’s it, babydoll. Take it easy. Nice and slow.”

  
Robbie felt Mark at the foot of the bed, spreading his legs apart for him. Rico reached over to take one leg, and Tanner took the other, keeping Robbie spread. Robbie felt Mark’s beard on his thighs as he kissed him, marking fresh hickeys over fading old ones. Gordo settled himself beside Mark and took Robbie’s cock in hand, twisting his wrist slowly. He’d gotten the plug and the dildo from the closet, and Robbie whimpered as he held Tanner’s cock in his mouth. His favorite plug was thick and wide, silver stainless steel with a sparkling blue gem on the end, and the red dildo was one of the biggest they owned, veiny and long. They used it on him when they wanted to double penetrate him.

  
But it was the gem plug that saw more use than any of their other toys - Mark and Gordo sometimes made Robbie wear it all day, or Robbie would put it in himself and keep it there until they discovered it. Sometimes he would use it to keep Mark and Gordo’s come in him for as long as he wanted, and other times he would use it just because it felt good. He had a Pavlovian response to it now; any time he saw it, he got half-hard, and he would whine and beg Mark and Gordo to play with him.

  
“Fingers first,” Gordo said as he covered his fingers in lube. “Then you get the dildo. The plug is for later.”

  
Mark’s hand replaced Gordo’s on Robbie’s cock as Gordo moved his fingers down to Robbie’s hole. Tanner’s cock was thick and heavy on Robbie’s tongue and Rico was warm in his hand as he pumped his fist up and down slowly, Rico petting his hair. Tanner wasn’t moving, and Robbie was just suckling lightly on his cock, using his mouth to keep it warm more than anything else. They were starting slow and easy.

  
Gordo pushed his fingers in, and Mark stroked Robbie slowly, fisting his own cock in his other hand. They all watched him, measuring his reactions, listening for his noises as Gordo fingered him nice and slow.

  
“You can come when you need to tonight,” Mark said softly, squeezing Robbie’s cock. “As many times as you want. Okay?”

  
Robbie nodded with Tanner’s cock still in his mouth, relieved. Usually, Mark and Gordo liked to make him hold it, trying to see how long he could last. They rewarded him when he listened to them. But tonight, with four men fucking him, Robbie didn’t know if he’d be able to hold it for very long.

  
Tanner brushed his thumb over Robbie’s lips where they were stretched around his cock, smiling at him. “You like this, don’t you? Keeping my cock warm like this.” Robbie blushed and nodded, moaning when Gordo twisted his fingers in his ass.

  
“He’s a good cockwarmer,” he said, adding another finger. “He loves it.”

  
“What else does he like?” Tanner asked, voice low. He already knew some of what Robbie was into, but he didn’t know the full extent of his kinks yet, the secrets that only Mark and Gordo were privy to. Mark grinned as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Robbie’s cock.

  
“He likes being covered in our scent,” he said. “When we come on him. He likes to be plugged up after we come in him so he can keep it there. We have a collar for him. He likes wearing it.”

  
“Fuck,” Tanner whispered, cock leaking in Robbie’s mouth. Robbie’s own cock was leaking as Mark kept slowly stroking it and Gordo crooked his fingers, stretching Robbie open. Robbie’s hand on Rico’s cock was wet now, and Rico’s hand joined his so they could jerk him off together. They still held his legs up and apart, and his thighs quivered with the effort of keeping them in the air.

  
“He has these socks,” Gordo said, moving his fingers faster. “They go up to his thighs. He likes to wear those with his collar.”

  
“And he has lingerie,” Mark supplied, tugging on Robbie’s cock. Tanner let out a shaky breath, pushing his cock a little deeper into Robbie’s mouth.

  
“Jesus,” he said.

  
“He likes being punished,” Gordo said, eyes deep and dark on Robbie’s face. Robbie whimpered when all the men tightened their grips on him. “He likes misbehaving so we’ll punish him.”

  
“Is that right?” Tanner asked when Robbie looked up at him through his lashes.

  
Robbie’s eyes fluttered shut as all the sensations he was feeling coalesced into one, sending pleasure zinging through every nerve ending. Mark’s hand on his cock, Gordo’s fingers in him, Tanner’s cock in his mouth and Rico in his hand - it was so much at once, and he felt a growl building in his chest, the low purr that the wolves sometimes made when they were aroused. Mark growled in response, and Gordo’s tattoos flared. Tanner gripped the back of Robbie’s head. Rico twined their fingers together.

  
When Gordo had gotten four fingers in him, he slid them out and picked up the dildo. Mark took his hand away from Robbie’s dripping cock. He hadn’t come yet, but it was close. Just a few thrusts from the dildo was all he needed.

  
Tanner slid his cock out of Robbie’s mouth, but Robbie chased it with kisses, running his tongue along it hungrily. Tanner moaned. He sat up higher on the bed and pulled Robbie into his lap, back against his chest. Robbie planted his feet on the bed as Rico and Tanner finally let go of his thighs so he could rest his legs. Mark moved behind Gordo, kissing the back of his neck, nuzzling his mate affectionately while Gordo covered the red dildo in lube and pushed the tip against Robbie’s slick hole. It went in with only a little resistance, and Gordo pushed it in slowly until it was almost fully buried in Robbie’s ass. Robbie moaned as he adjusted to it, bearing down on the toy. God, it felt good. He leaned back against Tanner as Tanner reached around to grip his cock.

  
“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Rico said. He spilled over his and Robbie’s hands with a few more tugs, and then slumped against the bed, looking over at Chris with a grin as he let out a breath.

  
Chris was fully hard, rubbing himself over his jeans. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink.

  
“You feel like joining in yet?” Rico asked with an eyebrow raised. Robbie watched Chris swallow, his eyes fixed on the men on the bed. He couldn’t seem to decide what or who to focus on first.

  
“I don’t - ”

  
“Jerk off while you watch us,” Gordo suddenly ordered from the bed, snapping his eyes to Chris. Chris gasped and nodded, flicking his thumb to unbutton his jeans. Gordo watched until Chris took his cock out, and then, satisfied, he turned back to Robbie. “Fuck yourself on the dildo for a bit.”

  
“Oh God,” Robbie cried as he started to move, the rolling of his hips making his cock thrust into Tanner’s hand. Tanner kissed his neck softly, his other hand teasing Robbie’s nipples. “Oh fuck, I’m coming, I can’t - ”

  
“It’s okay, baby,” Mark encouraged as he wrapped his arms around Gordo, pulling them together. “We’ll get you hard again.”

  
Robbie whimpered as he came, Tanner holding him tight and the rest watching, eyes all darkened and focused on him. Tanner kept milking his cock, and Robbie bit his lip and trembled from overstimulation. He really, really hoped he’d have a good refractory period tonight - he was going to need it. They were far from done.

  
Mark pawed at Gordo, hands gripping him possessively as he growled and whispered things in Gordo’s ear. Gordo started getting worked up, pressing himself back against Mark, and Robbie watched from where he stayed nestled against Tanner, the dildo still in him. Watching Mark tease Gordo was one of his favorite things.

  
He got distracted, though, when Rico leaned over him to kiss Tanner.

  
They kissed lazily, with no real purpose to it - it would take more for Rico to get hard again than it would for Robbie, but it would happen soon enough. They made out slowly over Robbie’s head, Tanner’s grip on Robbie never letting up.

  
“Gordo’s gonna fuck you first,” Mark said, the dominant tone in his voice making Robbie shiver. All the men in the room were affected by it, and the scent of arousal hung thick and heavy in the air, so much that Robbie was almost choked by it. “And I’m gonna fuck Gordo while he’s inside you.”

  
“Yes,” Robbie cried, arching up from the bed. “Yes, please, I’m ready.”

  
“You are,” Mark agreed, his voice changing to something soft and smooth and alluring in an instant. “You’ve been such a good boy for us so far, love. So patient. But don’t worry. Good boys get what they want, yeah? We’re gonna take care of you.”

  
Gordo, hard and leaking, moved back between Robbie’s legs and twisted the dildo a few times before he slowly slid it out, leaving Robbie torturously empty. He knew it wouldn’t be for long, but still Robbie whined, wanting to feel full again. Gordo shushed him gently and positioned his cock where he wanted it, sliding into Robbie easily. Mark got behind Gordo again and kissed his back while he pushed his cock into his mate. Robbie felt it when he did, because it pushed Gordo further inside him. They’d done this before, and every time, it felt just as good. Robbie leaned his head back against Tanner’s chest with a relieved sigh, warmth spreading through him.

  
“You feelin’ okay, babydoll?” Tanner asked, breaking away from Rico. He ran his hand through Robbie’s curls, kissing his forehead.

  
“Yeah,” Robbie said, his voice high. “I’m good.” Better than good.

  
“Want us to help you get hard again?” Rico offered, shifting his position on the bed. When Robbie nodded, Rico leaned down and swallowed Robbie’s cock with ease. Tanner kept teasing his nipples, brushing his fingers over them and pinching them lightly. It was so much. It was everything. This was going to be the longest night of Robbie’s life, and he was going to be the sorest he’d ever been tomorrow.

  
The more times he came, the hazier he got, and eventually, he just laid there and moaned and cried while the other men on the bed used him. They made sure to keep asking him if he was alright, if he needed a breather, but Robbie was so far gone that he never wanted them to stop. The word ‘no’ was not in his vocabulary tonight, no matter how overstimulated they made him.

  
After Gordo came hard inside him, Mark said it was Rico’s turn, and Rico complied happily, his mouth covered in Robbie’s come from his second orgasm. Rico fucked him hard, hips bumping against Robbie’s ass as he thrust quickly. When he came, it was with a long groan, head thrown back in ecstasy.

  
Tanner was next, taking Robbie slow and deep. He kissed him while his cock moved inside him, whispering sweet things in his ear that made Robbie come faster. He was covered in it by the time it was Mark’s turn to fuck him, and Robbie was so full and stuffed that he didn’t think he could take anymore. But Mark promised him he could.

  
Robbie had come three times already when Mark slid into him, his hole wet and open and loose. While the men had taken their turns fucking him, the others had jerked off above him on the bed, covering him in their scents. Come dripped down his face, his chest and stomach, his thighs. Someone was always holding him, touching him, kissing him. Robbie barely had the words to speak, out of breath and moaning, and when he did, it was nearly incoherent. It was “Yes, yes, yes,” and “Please, please,” and “I love you” and “I can’t” and “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

  
They never did.

  
Mark was the last one to fuck him, Tanner taking Robbie’s cock this time while Robbie sucked Rico off and Rico blew Gordo with sloppy enthusiasm. Tanner had finally drawn Chris to the bed and was making out with him while Gordo slowly jerked him off. Robbie’s jaw was sore, his throat hurt from being face-fucked, and he was sweaty and sticky, but not once did he think of stepping away.

  
They were all still focused on Robbie, for the most part, but the sound of Chris’s moans was enough to divide their attention in two. It was the first time anyone besides Tanner had heard it, and it made them all overzealous to see him taking pleasure in them, in this. He was part of it now. They were whole, complete.

  
Mark dragged Robbie’s eyes back to him when he put his hand on his cheek, feeling the bulge of Rico’s cock pressing against it. Mark had almost shifted five times during the night, and Robbie didn’t know how they were both still controlling it. This much pleasure, from this many people, was almost enough to send them both howling. Gordo’s tattoos had been lighting up the room since the night began, and they only seemed to get brighter. Each of the shop boys were drunk on pleasure, lust making their eyes unfocused. Moans and sighs and little cries filled the air. The only words they spoke to each other were intimate, silk words falling off tongues.

  
“Listen to me, baby,” Mark said, his voice rough and raspy. Sweat was glistening on his skin, eyes blazing. “You’re gonna come for me one more time. Got it?”

  
Robbie’s spent cock twitched faintly at the words, trying to get back in the game. Tanner was stroking him gently while he made out with Chris, hand caressing him like he was a treasure to be had. He broke away from Chris briefly - Chris ducked his head to kiss Tanner’s neck, moaning as Gordo squeezed his cock - to nod at Robbie.

  
“You can do it,” he said. “I’ll help you, babydoll. I’ll get you there.” Robbie told himself he could do it one more time. Just one more. He took his mouth off Rico’s cock and gasped, “Yes” when Tanner rubbed his thumb over his slit. “Yes!”

  
“That’s my good boy,” Mark smiled and leaned down to bite Robbie’s neck gently, his tongue running over the mating bite, the scar still there from a year ago. Robbie gasped and lifted his weak arms to wrap them around Mark. They were such a tangle of limbs and bodies on the bed that he didn’t know where one of them began and the other ended anymore, but it didn’t matter.

  
“You feel that?” Mark asked as he thrust into Robbie, making his eyes roll back in his head. “You’re so full, sweetheart. Three loads in you, and I’m gonna give you some more. We’ll plug you soon, baby. Keep you filled like you like.”

  
Robbie cried out as Mark rubbed his fingers around his sore and stretched rim. Some of the come was leaking out while Mark fucked him - there was so much of it, Robbie didn’t know how he was gonna get it all out. But that was a problem for future him.

  
“Look at that,” Tanner said, leaning his head down to whisper in Robbie’s ear. “You’re getting hard again. I knew you could, honey.” His slick hand pumped Robbie’s cock in a steady rhythm, his skin hot. Robbie turned his head into Tanner’s lap, eyes closed and brows drawn together as he and Mark coaxed another orgasm out of him.

  
Chris’s hand was working over Tanner’s cock, and it was leaking, close enough to Robbie’s mouth that he stuck out his tongue to catch the spill, licking and mouthing at the tip desperately. At the same time, he tried to return his attention to Rico’s cock, wanting them both. Tanner gasped and his grip tightened on Robbie’s dick, thumb pressing into the one spot underneath the crown that always made Robbie cry. Mark kept telling him how good he was being, how beautiful he was like this. Rico was moaning around Gordo’s cock, spit and come trailing from his lips while Gordo thrust into his mouth. Gordo was whispering things to Chris while he jerked him off fast and rough, and Chris was loving it, panting against Tanner’s chest as Tanner held him.

  
“Almost there,” Mark growled, shoving Robbie’s legs up higher and apart. He bit Robbie’s thighs, which were sticky and already covered completely in hickeys. Robbie’s toes curled and he practically screamed as Mark gave one last deep thrust and hit his prostate hard, stars in his eyes. He came messily one last time, splattering himself again, adding to the mess on his skin. Tanner and Rico came on Robbie’s face and in his mouth after another minute, and Gordo pulled out of Rico’s mouth to come on Robbie’s nipples. He finished jerking Chris off, and Chris’s come spilled on Robbie’s belly. It was messy. The sheets were ruined, and they’d have to buy new ones, which would piss Gordo off later. But for right now, he was just as far gone as the rest of them, eyes blown wide, breathing hard as he finally collapsed on the bed.

  
Mark came long, cock pulsing a few times as he shuddered and kissed his way up Robbie’s leg. Robbie reached down to bat Tanner’s hand away from his cock. It was too much now. He was twitching from overstimulation, every part of him red and raw. Robbie whimpered when Mark pulled out of him, reaching for the gem plug.

  
It slid into Robbie all too easily, the gem nestled against his hole. As soon as it was in, Robbie’s body just gave out, all his limbs turning to jelly, his spine tingling and skin buzzing. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to get his breath back, heart beating fast.

  
“Dios fucking mio,” Rico said, sweaty and exhausted. “That was . . .”

  
“Exhausting,” Gordo said, arm thrown over his eyes. Mark settled next to him, pulling his mate against his chest. Mark looked tired, but he also looked content and happy, a smile on his face. Robbie wanted to cuddle up in between them, but he couldn’t move. He didn’t think he’d be able to move for hours.

  
“Robbie?” Tanner asked gently, eyes concerned. “Are you okay?”

  
Robbie didn’t have the energy to move his head to nod, so he just mumbled out a weak, “Yeah.”

  
“Look at him,” Rico said. “We wrecked him.”

  
Wrecked him and ruined him and destroyed him. All of that and more.

  
Robbie wondered when they were going to do it again.

  
“What’d you think, Chris?” Mark asked, looking over at their friend, who was sitting with his head against Tanner’s shoulder. “Were you comfortable? Did you like it?”

  
“Holy shit, yeah,” Chris said. Mark’s smile widened, and Gordo grinned from under his arm. Rico laughed. Tanner looked happy and kissed Chris’s cheek. Chris looked giddy, all his nerves from before gone without a trace. “That was amazing. I didn’t know it would - God.” He shook his head in mute astonishment.

  
“I think we should do this once a month,” Rico said. “And we should all take turns being in the middle. I want to feel like Robbie’s feeling right now.”

  
Gordo punched him in the arm.

*

“So . . . you’re all together now?” Carter asked during the next Sunday dinner, unsubtle as always. “And you have a cat. The cat that made you crash your car and landed you in the hospital. Which I still think is just ridiculous, by the way. Like, what? How does that even happen?”

  
“Pretty much.”

  
“Man, Robbie, I thought this was Ox’s harem.” Carter grinned big and wide when Robbie blushed, and then he frowned. “Hey, wait. You’re hogging half the pack now. You gotta leave some for the rest of us, come on.”

  
“I’m sorry, which of us did you want to hook up with?” Rico asked Carter with a suggestive grin, which made Carter sputter.

  
“No one, I’m just saying - ”

  
“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, bro.”

  
“I’m not jealous!”

  
“Totally jealous,” Kelly said, which made Carter nudge him with his elbow. Kelly rolled his eyes at him and took another bite of food. Ox and Joe, sitting next to each other with Ox at the head of the table, were watching over their pack fondly. Robbie didn’t know what they thought of this new development, but he didn’t have to ask. It was just the way things were now. The pack accepted it and respected it because they were pack, and it meant a lot to Robbie. And that meant the world to him.

  
“I wouldn’t say we’re all _together_ ,” Gordo said, leaning back in his chair. “Robbie and Mark and I are together.”

  
“We just all sleep with each other occasionally,” Mark said with a crooked smile.

  
“Right,” Gordo said. And that really was the best way to explain it, because in the end, it was Robbie, Mark and Gordo who were mated for life, who kept possession of each other’s stone wolves and one wooden raven. Rico and Tanner and Chris weren’t their mates, not really, but they were as close to it as they could get, and there was still an unbreakable bond there, mentally and emotionally. The sex was just an added bonus.

  
“I don’t even want to think about it,” Jessie said, shaking her head with a grossed out look on her face. “I’m happy for you, Chris, really - though it was a hell of a bomb you dropped on me, all ‘Hey, by the way, I’m sleeping with literally everyone in the garage at the same time now. No big deal.’ Cool, okay, let’s just throw that out there.” Jessie had been shocked when she found out, and she was still getting used to it, though her support for her brother and his happiness never wavered. She patted Chris’s arm. “I mean, you do you. It would’ve been hot if you weren’t involved. But since you are, let’s keep the sex talk out of it.”

  
“I didn’t say anything!” Chris said indignantly from his place in the middle of his sister and Tanner. “Mark said it! And first of all, you cannot just say something like that.” He shuddered, suddenly looking uninterested in the rest of his food.

  
“Have you thought about a garage orgy before?” Rico asked her gleefully, looking delighted at this fact. Jessie smirked at him and shrugged.

  
“Maybe, when I spent a little too long in there.”

  
“Why are we talking about this at the dinner table?” Kelly asked.

  
“It’s my fault,” Carter said, patting his brother’s shoulder. “Sorry, man. I didn’t know what I’d unleash.”

  
“You are never allowed there again,” Chris said, glaring at Jessie.

  
“Seconded,” Gordo grumbled.

  
“What an interesting bunch we all make, don’t we?” Elizabeth had laughter in her eyes as she started to clean up the plates from the meal, cheeks dimpled with a warm smile.

  
“That’s one word for it,” Joe said as he rose to help his mother. Ox joined him, chuckling quietly and leaning over to kiss Joe’s temple. Joe practically melted.

  
The shop boys devolved into an argument with Jessie then over her presence in the garage, all talking over each other at once. Carter and Kelly tried to change the subject to no avail, and then abandoned ship, escaping out into the yard to shift and chase each other through the trees. After they’d finished helping Elizabeth clean up, Ox and Joe joined them, black and white alphas barking playfully at their brother wolves and each other. While the shop boys and Jessie’s argument continued, Gordo said, “God, I wish I hadn’t quit smoking,” and tried to keep looking tough when Mark kissed him sweetly, smiling against his lips. Under the table, Tanner’s ankle was linked with Robbie’s, and Mark’s hand was on his knee. Robbie couldn’t stop grinning.

  
He felt happier than he’d ever been.

  
It was home.  
It was pack.  
It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> getting this done on time for the exchange deadline was my goal but i still have a huge handful of fics i'm working on for other fandoms (47, hahahahaha what am i doing with my life) and for green creek as well! when will they be posted? only the lord knows, the tiny goblin that controls my brain can only spin the wheel of my mind when he wishes
> 
> p.s i realized after i finished this that there was absolutely no ass eating anywhere in this smut and i was just like god fucking dammit but by then it was too late and i was too lazy to go back and add it, rip


End file.
